greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl
The Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl, is a 1st Edition AD&D module for 3 to 9 characters of around level 9. It is part of the G series (Giants), following G1: Steading of the Hill Giant Chief, and preceding G3: Hall of the Fire Giant King. It was later compiled into the G1-2-3: Against the Giants module, and was used in the GDQ1-7: The Spider Queen super module. There is a module of the same name for 4th Edition D&D, released in Dungeon Magazine #199, that changes many of the encounters and item but keeps the same maps and similar plot. This module was converted to 5th Edition D&D in The Yawning Portal, along with Steading of the Hill Giant Chief and Hall of the Fire Giant King. This module was novelised along with the other modules in it's series in Against the Giants (Novel). Blurb 1e AD&D: "This module contains background information, referee's notes, two level maps, and exploration matrix keys. It provides a complete module for play of ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS and it can be used alone or as the second of a three-part expedition adventure which also employs DUNGEON MODULE G1 ( STEADING OF THE HILL GIANT CHIEF) and DUNGEON MODULE G3 (HALL OF THE FIRE GIANT KING)." 4e D&D: The blurb for the module in Dungeon Magazine 199 seems to be erroneously copied from the blurb from the previous adventure. Index Art 1e AD&D: * David C. Sutherland III:Adventurers in a Cave (p.4-5), * David A. Trampier: Remorhaz(p.6) * Unconfirmed: Climbing Adventurer(p.2-Sutherland?), Adventuring Gear(p.3-Sutherland?), Jarl's Trophy Hall(p.7-Trampier?), Glacial Rift(Backcover) 4e D&D: * Tyler Walpole: Cover. * Kerem Beyit: Kvaltigar and Wintermaw(p.11), Hyrkzag(p.25), Electra (p.28) * Craig J. Spearing: Vaald(p.30),Frozen Adventurer(p.7) * Unconfirmed: Grugnur(p.39-Walpole?) Characters 1e AD&D: * Grugnur(p.2,48), Jarl of the Frost Giants * Snuure(p.5,6,8), King of the Fire Giants (Mentioned only). 4e D&D: * Arnak (mentioned) (p.17), Thane of the Stone Giants * Brekelrak (p.27), Ettin Berserker loyal to Hasskarth. * Caulsifax (Female) and Engdreth (Male) (p.24-25), a pair of twin blizzard Dragons. * Einzag, Donnblut, Fjorigor (p.41), winter wolves loyal to Grugnur. * Elektra (p.27), Storm giant emissary. * Felskar(p.17), Lord and Fire Giant, in charge of a waiting rading group. * Grugnur(p.4,9-11,39-42), Jarl of the Frost Giants * Gnotmir (p.26), Rival of Hyrkzag, and Frost Giant warrior. * Hasskarth(p.17,34), fire giant adviser to Jarl Grugnar. * Kord (mentioned) (p.5) * Krombalt(p.29), Father of Elektra and Lord of a Storm Giant Castle in the Crystalmist Mountains. * Kvaltigar(p.11-13), the previous Jarl and brother to Grugnur who was murdered three years ago and is now an undead skeleton. * Nosnra (Mentioned) (p.17), Hill Giant Chief. * Obmi Ironwhisper (Mentioned)(p.40), dwarf loyal to the giants. * Snurre(Mentioned)(p.17), Fire Giant King. * Svarhilda(p.9,39-42), Jarl Grugnur's Consort. * Syldi (p9-10), Frost Giant Shaper, mother of the Jarl's Consort * Turuk (p.25), Dead goliath chieftan of the Kaluliak Tribe in the Crystalmist Mountains. Hyrkzag(p.26), Frost Giant bodyguard to Jarl Kvaltigar, now a ghost. * Vaald(p.4,24,27,30), Frost Giant ex-advisor to Jarl Grugnur. * Wintermaw(p.11-13), a winter wolf loyal to Kvaltigar. * Gorik BluntHammer (Male dwarf), Krystal Mudstone (Female Dwarf), Korial Summerwind (Female Elf), Dergle Obsen ( Male Human), Veliax the Sly (Male Halfling), Della Daggerbright (Female Halfling) (p.8): Dead Adventuring group. * Flerd Trantle (Male Human), Beek Gwenders (Male Half-elf), Gleep Wurp (male human), Cloyer Bulse (Male human), Fonkin Hoddypeak (Male elf)(p.8-9); another failed adventuring group, with Flerd and Beek dead and the others captured and sent to Snurre's. This group is based on the pregenerated characters from 1st Edition's AD&D G1: Steading of the Hill Giant Chief, but is missing four of the original group. Creatures 1e AD&D: * Bear, Cave(mentioned) (p.8) * Bear, Polar (p.7) * Beetle, Fire (p.7) * Boar, giant (mentioned) (p.8) * Dragon, White (p.7) (First appearance of a Dragon in a module) * Dwarf (dead) (p.3,8) * Eagle, Giant (mentioned) (p.8) * Giant, Fire (p.5-7) * Giant, Frost (p.3-5,7) * Giant, Hill (p.5) * Giant, Stone (p.5) * Giant, Storm (p.7) * Griffon (mentioned) (p.8) * Half-elf (dead)(p.3) * Human (p.3,7) * Ice Toad(p.4,7) * Leopard, Snow (p.5) * Lizard, Subterranean (mentioned) (p.8) * Lynx, Giant (mentioned) (p.8) * Mammoth (mentioned) (p.8) * Mastodon (mentioned) (p.8) * Ogre (p.3,7) * Ogre, Magi (p.7) * Pudding, White (p.6) * Remorhaz(p.6) * Rhino, Wooly (mentioned) (p.8) * Scorpion giant (mentioned) (p.8) * Shedu (mentioned) (p.8) * Stag, Giant (mentioned) (p.8) * Su-monster (mentioned) (p.8) * Umber hulk (mentioned) (p.8) * Walrus (mentioned) (p.8) * Wolf, Winter (p.3,6-8) * Wyvern (mentioned) (p.8) * Yeti (p.3-4) 4e D&D: * Archon, Ice (p.28-29) * Bear, Dire Polar (p.33) * Beetle,Fire (p.38-39) * Boar, Dire (Dead)(p.32) * Bulette, Dire (p.38-39) * Dragon, Blizzard (p.24-25) * Dragonborn(Dead) (p.25) * Dwarf (p.8,20,25,30-32,40) * Elf (Dead)(p.8) * Ettin (p.27-28) * Giant, Hill (p.17-18) * Giant, Fire (p.17-19,34) * Giant, Frost (p.5-7 9-12,16-19,21,25,28-42) * Giant, Stone(p.17-19) * Giant, Storm (p.27-30) * Goliath(Dead) (p.25) * Halfling (Dead)(p.8) * Half-elf (Dead) (p.8,25) * Hell Hound (p.17-19) * Human (p.8,25) * Mammoth, Nyrfella(p.35) * Ogre (p.19-20) * Pudding, White (p.14) * Remorhaz(p.16-17) * Toad, Ice (p.21-22,25) * Troll,Ice (p.9-11) * Undead (Frost Giant) (p.11-13,26) * Wolf, Winter (p.5-7,11-13,21,41) * Yeti (p.9) * Xorn, Diamondhide (p.30-32) Events Items 4e D&D: * Axe of the Glacial Rift(p.13), a +4 greataxe crafted of black ice with special abilities. * Sword of Croodle (p.9), a +4 longsword with special abilities. Based on the 1st Edition AD&D's G1: Steading of the Hill Giant Chief's pregenerated character 'Beek Gwendle of Croodle'. Locations 4e D&D: * Crystalmist Mountains(p.3) Category:Modules Category:G Series Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:4e D&D Modules